


Hotel California

by Kinky_Pie, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Angst, Dead People, Don't Judge Me, Drama, Feels, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Judge Me, M/M, Mysticism, OOC / Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Songfic, Vietnam War, eruri saved my life, i didn't add required information and look where we are
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Pie/pseuds/Kinky_Pie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Эрвин Смит, едва вернувшийся с вьетнамской войны, отчаянно пытается начать новую жизнь и забыть про чувство вины и ужасы прошлого.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на знаменитую песню Eagles - Hotel California

Эрвин не замечает, как мягкие вечерние сумерки успевают превратиться в плотную темноту, прорезаемую лишь фарами его шевроле. Прохладный ветер мягко треплет волосы, из радио льется голос Билли Джоя, обещающий вернуть утраченное счастье, и сладковатый запах травки приятно щекочет ноздри. 

Эрвин гонит уже несколько часов и совсем позабыл о времени, ему нравится это чувство — быть в дороге, нестись по прямой, стрелой в неизбежное будущее, вжимая педаль газа в пол, словно бы пытаясь удрать от тяжелых призраков прошлого. 

Ему всё еще снятся кошмары, которые обволакивают его влажной тропической духотой, пропитанной запахами экзотических цветов и напалмовой смерти. Жуткий кашель М60 над головой, крики товарищей, мутная желто-зеленая вода, отдающая душком мертвечины, агония, боль, Вьетнам.

Зачем он вообще отправился на эту войну? Эрвин и сам не знал, ему казалось, что сейчас ему особенно важно сделать хоть что-то. Увидеть мир, и, конечно, вернуться героем. Что ж… медаль почета теперь будет пылиться в отцовском шкафу вместе с документами об инвалидности и горьким чувством вины перед теми, кого не смог уберечь. Операция под Данангом стоила жизни многим, Эрвин едва ли не потерял весь свой отряд, едва ли не остался сам в этих чертовых джунглях. И остался бы, не будь там рядового Аккермана. Лучший снайпер в его подразделении. 

Эрвин прикуривает свежий косяк и давит на газ, мотор гудит, набирая обороты, его шевроле несется по пустынному шоссе, и бывшему морпеху кажется, будто он один в этом огромном мире и нет ничего, кроме безлюдного ночного хайвея. Голова пустая и тяжелая. Сколько часов он за рулем? Хоть бы один мотель… Где-то вдалеке брезжит огонек, озаряя сердце слабой надеждой обрести приют на этот вечер. 

Сбросив скорость перед поворотом с неприметной вывеской «Отель Калифорния», он сворачивает к старому особняку. Это место совсем не похоже на дешевые блядюшники для дальнобоев, раскиданные по трассам Америки, здесь нет парковки для траков, выедающего глаза неона и толкущихся проституток. Огромный дом с большими светлыми окнами, которые манят теплым светом, и тихая ненавязчивая музыка, доносящаяся откуда-то с заднего двора. Эрвин паркуется и смотрит на себя в зеркало заднего вида — выглядит паршиво: глаза красные, как у кролика альбиноса, волосы еще выжжены беспощадным азиатским солнцем, всё в нем выдает бывшего солдата, и он не знает, как встретят его тут: далеко не все его сограждане были рады этой войне.

На мгновение Эрвин замирает перед старинной дубовой дверью, потому что внезапно становится слишком тихо: не слышно ни музыки, ни стрекотания цикад, ничего — одно сплошное безмолвие и тишина. Он чувствует, как мурашки ползут по спине и волосы на руках встают дыбом. «Это всё травка», — одергивает себя Эрвин, толкая тяжелую дверь. Отель встречает его тускло освещенным коридором и чуть вытертыми ковролинами, в таких местах Эрвин не бывал много лет. Метрдотель — маленький сухонький мужчина с набриолиненными усиками, словно выпавший из прошлого века, встречает его сдержанной улыбкой. 

— У вас есть свободные номера? — спрашивает Эрвин и осекается: ему кажется, что он слышит какие-то голоса, которые зовут его по имени.

— Разумеется, сэр, — с достоинством отвечает ему старик, протягивая ключи. — Расчет при выезде. Ваша комната на втором этаже.

Это место кажется Эрвину таким странным и чудным, но в то же время отчего-то смутно знакомым; старая лестница тихо вздыхает, скрипит, пока он поднимается наверх, и он снова слышит эти голоса и тихую музыку. Его номер — простой, но уютный и чистый, а в окно видна огромная луна, льющая свой тревожный зеленоватый свет на пустую парковку. «Странно, что я не обратил на нее внимания, пока ехал», — думает Эрвин, плюхаясь на кровать прямо в одежде. Он надеется, что уснет, едва его голова коснется подушки, но сон не приходит, в голову лезут мысли, воспоминания…

Он помнил, как было стремно в первые дни, когда его только назначили командиром взвода. Эрвин знал немало историй о том, как солдаты подкидывали фраги в палатки надоевших им командиров. Пойди, докажи, что это не вьетконговцы. В бою было не страшно, страх приходил потом, когда после очередной зачистки он разгребал завалы и видел присыпанные пеплом скрюченные почерневшие тела; когда сидел в засаде днями и ночами под проливным дождем в вонючих джунглях, не зная, кто притаился в темноте: дикий зверь или вьетконговец, всё одно — враг. Эрвину хотелось верить, что он был хорошим командиром: он не лил солдатам в уши пропагандистскую патриотическую дичь, потому что сам давно разочаровался в этой чуши. Он просто учил их выживать. Вчерашние мальчишки, что бегали на танцы, слушали Элвиса и клеили девчонок, сегодня приехали поиграть в войнушку, но это внезапно оказалось всерьез. Может, поэтому он так хорошо запомнил Леви? Угрюмый срочник, еврейский эмигрант, сирота, попавший под раздачу, он слишком сильно отличался от остальных. Невысокий, но крепкий, быстрый и юркий — на тренировках ему не было равных в ближнем бою, и неосознанно Эрвин начал его выделять. Леви держался особняком, не заводил друзей и не искал чьего-либо расположения. Эрвина подкупала эта серьезность, самоотверженность и какой-то невероятный талант. Леви научился управляться с ремингтоном за несколько недель, хотя божился, что прежде не держал в руках снайперской винтовки. Но все его пули летели точно в цель. В армии творилось черт-те что, отряды постоянно перегруппировались, Эрвину подсовывали совсем зеленых мальчишек, но за Леви он держался крепко. 

Даже сейчас чувство вины по-прежнему дерет душу острыми когтями: он бросил его в этих проклятых джунглях. Зиппо высекает сноп искр, и Эрвин на мгновение замирает, глядя на огонь, прежде чем закурить сигарету. Он хочет убедить себя в том, что это было не его решение.

В тот день партизаны обвели их вокруг пальца, взяли в кольцо, куда ни сунься — попадешь под шквал пуль. Поддержка с воздуха уже идет, но она превратит тут всё в пылающий ад; до базы каких-то смешных три мили, и тем страшнее ловушка. За его спиной две дюжины напуганных до усрачки желторотиков, которые едва оторвались от мамкиной сиськи, кто-то еще держится, а кто-то уже паникует и вопит, дисциплина трещит по швам. Единственная надежда — разделиться, кому-то отвлечь на себя внимание врагов, а остальным рискнуть протиснуться сквозь узкий лаз, туда, дальше, через минное поле — к базе. 

— Отдай мне приказ, слышишь? — кричит ему в ухо Леви. — Ты выведешь остальных. Просто прикажи мне. 

Эрвин знает, что это единственный выход, иначе они погибнут тут все до единого. Он командир и не имеет права на слабость. Его кивка достаточно, чтобы Аккерман бросился в самую чащу — выиграть время для остальных. Из глубины джунглей раздаются выстрелы, взрывы гранат, и Эрвину остается только надеяться на то, что Леви удастся увести вьетконговцев как можно дальше от их отряда, прежде чем того сразит пуля. 

Единственный шанс на спасение — пересечь минное поле, идут след в след, Эрвин — первым, и, когда уже виднеется заветная кромка и остается какая-то пара сотен ярдов, у одного из мальчишек сдают нервы: оттолкнув Эрвина, он несется вперед и тут же подрывается на противопехотке. Оглушающий грохот и резкая боль в левом боку, перед глазами черный дым, сознание путается и ускользает, но Смит, продолжая что-то кричать, ведет за собой остальных.

Уже потом, в госпитале, Эрвин узнал подробности той операции. Он всё-таки смог вывести свой отряд, они успели добраться до базы до того, как авиация начала поливать огнем их квадрат. Его ранило осколком, но один из солдат, Форстер, вытащил его на собственных плечах. Да, Эрвин и прежде терял своих, но почему-то через смерть Аккермана он так и не смог перешагнуть. Он демобилизовался сразу же после выписки. 

Пепел падает на ковер, сигарета жжет пальцы, и Эрвин вздрагивает, он так ни разу и не затянулся. Луна освещает номер, льет свой холодный мертвенный свет, выхватывая одинокую тумбочку и смятую постель. Нет, сон не придет к нему сегодня. Последняя надежда на забытье — выпивка, и Эрвин спускается на первый этаж в надежде на то, что в лобби-баре найдется чем заглушить тоску.

Внизу слишком оживленно, в саду, украшенном яркими лампочками, гремит музыка, танцуют парочки и раздается пьяный смех. Это так странно после гнетущей тишины его номера — почему он всего этого не слышал? 

— Можно мне бокал вина? — Эрвин кидает смятую пятерку на барную стойку.

— У нас нет вина с шестьдесят девятого, только шампанское, — как-то грустно улыбается ему бармен, кивая головой на заставленный флюте столик. 

Эрвин подхватывает бокал и, сев с краю, наблюдает за веселящейся толпой. Откуда все эти люди? В отеле казалось так тихо… На соседнее кресло опускается красивая девица, одетая в платье в стиле арт-деко, с прической, как у Марлен Дитрих, она смеется как-то отстранено; отправляет своего кавалера за напитком, а затем откидывается, обмахивая лицо ладошками. 

— Сегодня какая-то вечеринка? — вежливо спрашивает Эрвин.

Отчего-то девушка кажется смутно знакомой. Она смотрит куда-то мимо, а потом подхватывается и бросает через плечо:

— Здесь всегда вечеринка.

Шампанское, выпитое на голодный желудок, делает свое дело, и Эрвина немного уносит. В дальнем углу сада народ играет в фанты, тут и там раздаются взрывы хохота, и музыка не умолкает ни на минуту. Кто все эти люди? И что они делают в этом богом забытом месте? Вопросы вспыхивают в голове и тут же гаснут, Эрвину сейчас слишком хорошо, слишком спокойно, и общее веселье захватывает его, словно можно хотя бы на один вечер забыть об ужасах прошлого, о том, что прямо сейчас на другом конце планеты американские мальчишки продолжают умирать в чужой стране, на чужой войне.

Внимание привлекает невысокая фигура одного из гостей, он стоит одиноко, задрав голову к небу, и Эрвин почти узнает аккуратно подбритый затылок. Сердце гулко ухает вниз, а горло словно сдавливает ледяная рука. Нет, это не может быть он. Их отделяет пара ярдов, и когда гость поворачивается к нему — сомнений не остается: те же тонкие брови, резко очерченный рот, высокие скулы и серые, почти бесцветные глаза, только в них нет прежней настороженности и суровости. 

— Леви? — выдыхает Эрвин.

— Мы знакомы? — секундное замешательство на лице мужчины сменяется мягким равнодушием. — Я вас не помню.

— Но как же? Как ты выбрался оттуда? Ты был в плену? 

— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.

Леви аккуратно оттесняет своего бывшего командира плечом и возвращается к бару. Эрвин судорожно ищет объяснение — амнезия? Такое бывало после серьезной контузии. Может, Леви попал в спецотряд, и теперь ему нельзя распространяться о прошлом? О вербовке Эрвин знал не понаслышке. Конечно, это самое простое объяснение: Аккерман не раз отличился на поле боя, к тому же он сирота — идеальный кандидат для АНБ. Пазл сложился. 

Эрвин знает, что лезть с расспросами к старому боевому товарищу нельзя, но радость от встречи, от того, что тот всё-таки выбрался из жуткого тропического ада, толкает его навстречу Леви. 

Подхватив уже четвертый по счету бокал, Эрвин находит его в толпе.

— Выпейте со мной, мне одиноко.

— Хорошо, — просто соглашается Леви.

Эрвина разрывает от сотни вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать, но боится, боится спугнуть это волшебное мгновение, боится, что Леви опять сбежит от него, растворится в толпе, но внезапно тот сам забирает бокал из его рук и тихо предлагает:

— Потанцуем?

Это странно и совсем не похоже на того Леви, которого он знал, но тем не менее Смит позволяет увлечь себя на танцпол. Мелодия льется, и отчего-то так легко и хорошо, и прохладный ночной ветерок уносит мысли куда-то вдаль. Эрвин никогда прежде не танцевал с другим мужчиной, но с Леви это так просто и так приятно. Он ждет косых взглядов, но остальные их словно не замечают, тут каждый увлечен собой. Эрвин, склонившись к Леви, тихо шепчет:

— Ты правда не помнишь меня? Я никому не скажу.

Леви поднимает взгляд, смотрит пристально, и в какой-то момент болезненная судорога пробегает по его лицу, а между бровей вновь появляется глубокая морщинка, которую Эрвин помнил еще со времен Вьетнама.

— Эрвин? Что ты здесь делаешь? — тревога звучит в его голосе.

— Остановился на ночь. Теперь я коммивояжер, мотаюсь тут по мелким городишкам. 

— Тебе нельзя тут быть!

— О чем ты? 

— Посмотри вокруг. 

Эрвин замирает, не понимая, что имеет ввиду Леви — музыка звучит по-прежнему, и гости танцуют и развлекаются, попивают шампанское, дурачатся, занятые своим весельем. Эрвин смеется — отличная шутка, Леви его поймал, заставил на секунду волноваться.

— Ты должен отсюда уехать. Немедленно.

— Я уеду утром.

— Ты не понимаешь. Утро здесь никогда не настанет. 

Последняя фраза заседает в голове тупой занозой, и всё вокруг вновь начинает казаться странным и жутким. Эрвин вглядывается в лица гостей и видит одно и то же глуповатое выражение безмятежности и пустого веселья, все вокруг точно марионетки — пляшут, бессмысленно щебечут о Тиффани, тряпках и Мерседесах. Накатывает паника, и Эрвин вспоминает пустую парковку — как оказались здесь все эти люди? Что вообще делает такой особняк посреди Калифорнийской пустыни, и, черт подери, сколько сейчас времени? 

«Я просто перекурил травки», — твердит себе Эрвин, взлетая по старой лестнице. Он снова слышит эти голоса, а фотографии, развешанные вдоль стен, кажутся ему живыми. В номере всё так же тихо, словно нет никакой вечеринки на заднем дворе, словно всё это ему приснилось. Судорожно собирает он свои вещи, вылетает в ночную прохладу, но парковка пуста, его шевроле нет, как нет и дороги, по которой он приехал. Вокруг лишь пустыня, залитая зеленоватым светом луны. 

Стойка регистрации безлюдна, и старого метрдотеля нигде не видно, сколько бы Эрвин ни бил по маленькому звоночку — к нему не выходит никто. И Эрвину ничего не остается, кроме как вернуться на вечеринку. Он находит Леви там же, где увидел впервые — одиноко стоящим, запрокинувшим голову в небо.

— Ты не смог уехать? — спрашивает Леви с бесконечной печалью, и Эрвин чувствует, как по спине пробегает неприятный холодок. — Тогда выпей еще шампанского, можешь принести и мне.

Эрвин подходит к бару, и красивая девушка, которую он заприметил с самого начала, салютует ему своим бокалом:

— Добро пожаловать в наш отель, вам тут понравится.

Игристое приятно щиплет небо, согревает грудь, и после пары глотков вновь становится так легко и радостно, что Эрвин смеется над собой — надо же какая глупость: переживать из-за машины и невинной шутки, он выпишется из отеля завтра утром, а сегодня будет просто наслаждаться вечеринкой и встречей со старым другом.


End file.
